Otousan
by sasoyouichi
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Heart Expression. Juumonji yang selalu berdebat dengan ayahnya karena ayahnya berulang-ulang kali menyebut teman-temannya dengan sebutan sampah. Juumonji mencoba untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya pada ayahnya dengan kata-kata. RnR


**Otou-san**

**Main Character : Kazuki Juumonji**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Terimakasih buat semua review, fave story dan fave author yang kalian berikan buat **Devil Spiders**

Doumo arigatou^^

Sasoyouichi kembali dengan fanfic baru~~ XD

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk **Eyeshield 21 Award ****Heart Expression**** : ****[01-02-2012 until 31-03-2012]**

Fanfic ke-2 dengan character Juumonji :D

Boleh curhat gak? *reader jawab : Boleh kok!*

Saso seneng banget, **Super Junior **bakal ngadain **Super Show 4 Indonesia**

Semoga bisa nonton^^

**Indonesian ELF hwaiting!**

Happy Reading~~~^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Ayah. Ayah." Panggil seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4 tahun kepada ayahnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanan ayahnya yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Apa Yakumo?" tanya Ayahnya dengan lembut.

"Mmmm, teman-temanku semua punya mainan baru. Mereka memamerkannya padaku saat di sekolah tadi," kata anak laki-laki itu dengan polosnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ayahnya lagi.

"Apa ayah mau membelikanku mainan baru juga?" anak laki-laki itu menatap ayahnya penuh harap. Pipinya yang memerah karena udara malam yang dingin membuat anak itu semakin terlihat lucu.

Ayahnya tersenyum mendengar permintaan anaknya. Ia berkata, "Kalau Yakumo mau janji akan rajin belajar, ayah akan membelikanmu mainan baru. Kamu setuju?"

Anak itu menganggguk secepat yang ia bisa. Senyum manis dan tulus terukir di wajah anak itu. "Aku janji, ayah!"

"Baiklah. Kita bisa pilih mainanmu sekarang." Ayahnya mengusap kepala anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya. Ayo, kita cari toko mainan!" seru ayahnya.

"Ayo! Ayah memang ayah yang terbaik!" Anak itu lalu menggandeng tangan hangat ayahnya dan berjalan dengan riang.

Seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ia tidak berhenti melihat dan mendengar semua dialog dari ayah dan anak laki-laki tadi. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat setelah melihat ayah dan anak laki-laki tadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Ayah."

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

TING TING TING TING

Suara itu bukan suara dari Ayu Ting Ting (?) melainkan suara bel di sebuah sekolah yang bernama, Deimon. Mendengar suara bel berbunyi, murid Deimon mengambil buku-buku mereka memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dengan wajah bahagia, mereka menenteng tas mereka keluar dari kelas. Persis dengan apa yang dilakukan semua murid di dunia ini. Mendengar bunyi bel pulang itu sangat membahagiakan.

"Ayo ke ruang klub MAX!" seru seorang laki-laki yang sedang meminum susu rasa pisang miliknya.

"Staminamu selalu kembali setelah bel pulang ya, Monta," kata Sena.

"Hehehe. Benar MAX! Bel pulang adalah penyemangat jiwa!" jawan Monta.

"Kalau gitu, cepat jalan monyet!" perintah Juumonji.

"Aku bukan monyet MAX!" bantah Monta.

"Memang bukan. Tapi, kalian satu spesies!" Ucapan Kuroki barusan berhasil mengundang gelak tawa dari Sena, Juumonji dan Togano.

Mereka semua adalah anggota tim Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Sesuai jadwal harian dari kapten mereka, hari ini jadwal latihan sore mereka. Setelah pelajaran terakhir usai, mereka akan melakukan latihan rutin. Ada atau tidaknya pertandingan, tetap latihan!

"Ayo cepat ganti baju dan latihan anak-anak sialan!" perintah kapten Amefuto mereka, Youichi Hiruma.

"Dasar, kapten cerewet!"

"Apa katamu tadi manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan horor.

"Ce-re-wet!" kata Mamori yang dengan sengaja memenggal kata tersebut agar lebih jelas terdengar.

"Kalau seperti itu namanya cerewet, terus yang selalu kau lakukan padaku, apa namanya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Melakukan yang mana?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau akan menceramahiku seperti sekarang,"

"Oh. Itu namanya ngomel." Jawab Mamori cepat.

"Manajer sialan tukang ngomel!"

"Biarin!"

Tepat setelah adu mulut Mamori dan Hiruma selesai. Anggota Amefuto yang lain sudah siap dengan seragam mereka. Mereka memperhatikan manajer dan kapten yang tidak pernah akur itu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang perempuan dengan seragam _cheer_-nya.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san!_" teriak Suzuna.

"_Konnichiwa Suzuna_," balas Sena.

"Ayo latihan!" Hiruma berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Suzuna yang berdiri di depan pintu. Anggota yang lain segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ayo ke lapangan Suzuna." ajak Mamori sudah mengekor di belakang anggota yang lain.

"Ah, iya Mamo-nee," Suzuna memperhatikan Mamori. "Kenapa wajah Mamo-nee cemberut begitu?"

"Seperti biasa. Adu mulut dengan Kak Hiruma," jawab Sena.

"You-nii memang nggak pernah mau kalah,"

"Kalau bukan begitu bukan Kak Hiruma namannya. Sudahlah. Ayo ke lapangan!"

Sena dan Suzuna menyusul anggota yang lain yang sudah berapa di lapangan. Di lapangan ternyata sudah menunggu Yukimitsu, Kurita dan Daikichi yang sedari tidak terlihat di ruang klub. Dengan kemauan sendiri, mereka latihan lebih cepat dari yang lain. Kalau untuk Kurita dan Daikichi sudah tidak perlu dipusingkan karena mereka memang begitu. Sepertinya Yukimitsu sudah tertular virus mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[skip time]**

"Oke. Latihan selesai anak-anak sialan!" teriak Hiruma dengan _megahorn _ Devil Bats yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

Sontak latihan yang keras itu berhenti seketika. Anggota yang latihan mempercepat langkah mereka menuju Mamori dengan wajah memelas. Mamori dengan sigap memberikan mereka pertolongan pertama yaitu, _sport drink_. Mereka siap meminum bagian mereka dan...

"Berhenti! Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian minum ha? Masih ada tes terakhir!" Hiruma berteriak dengan _megahorn_ di tangannya. Teriakan Hiruma berhasil memekakan telingan anggota lainnya dan membuat mereka berhenti menenggak minuman.

"Bu-bukannya tadi Kak Hiruma bi-bilang latihan u-udah selesai?" tanya Sena terbata-bata.

"Memang latihannya udah selesai. Tapi, tesnya belum cebol sialan!" jawab Hiruma. "Tes lari 40yard! Semuanya baris!"

Hiruma berdiri di samping garis _start_. Kurita bersiap di garis _finish_. Anggota lainnya berbaris acak menunggu giliran. Sena mendapat giliran pertama untuk mencoba lari 40yard.

"Siap!" Hiruma bersiap menekan tombol mulai pada _stopwatch_-nya.

DOOOOOORRRR.

Terdengar suara tembakan dari senjata Hiruma. Sena mulai berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya yang dia punya. Pasir berterbangan di sekitar jalur lari. Gejala-gejala kelilipan mulai terlihat.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Sena kelewatan MAX!" Monta sibuk terbatuk-batuk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"YA-HA! 4,2 detik!"

"Yeeii! Sena! Sena! Sena! Sena!" Suzuna melompat-lompat di depan garis finish.

"Kakak tertua sialan. Sekarang giliranmu!" Juumonji yang merasa sebagai kakak tertua, bersiap di garis _start_.

"Kekeke! Ternyata kau sadar juga kalau kau itu kakak tertua sialan!"

"Siapa yang kakak tertua? Aku ini anak tunggal!" bantah Juumonji.

"Kenapa kau maju kalau begitu kakak tertua sialan?"

"Aku nggak tau. Instingku mengatakan kalau aku yang dipanggil,"

"Hahaha. Berarti instingmu itu sangat bagus, kakak tertua sialan!"

"Stop, Hiruma! Jangan ganggu Juumonji!"

"Cih. Mengganggu itu menyenangkan manajer sialan!"

"Kalian kenapa malah berkelahi? Kapan aku lari?" teriak Juumonji yang sudah mulai tidak sabar melihat hasil latihannya.

"Siap! Lari!"

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Wah! Disamping kita ada atlet Amefuto hebat nih!"

"Hahaha. Benar! Dia udah bisa mecahin dinding 5 detik!"

"Kita ketinggalan jauh kalau gitu, Kuroki,"

"Apa kita masih pantas menjadi temannya ya?"

"Hei! Kalian ngomong apa? Kalian tetap akan menjadi temanku apapun yang terjadi!"

"Apa benar begitu Juumonji?" tanya Togano.

"Tentu benar! Dasar kalian berdua bodoh!" Juumonji yang berada di tengah, dengan kasar mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kuroki dan Togano.

"Hahaha. Kami 'kan hanya bercanda,"

"Tentu saja kita teman! Apapun yang terjadi, nggak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!" Kuroki dan Togano menepukkan tangan mereka di depan wajah Juumonji. Juumonji tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu.

"Hei, Juumonji. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumahmu. Apa nggak masalah kalau ayahmu melihat kau pulang dengan kami?" tanya Kuroki.

"Nggak masalah. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

"Ayahmu 'kan nggak suka kalau kau berteman denganku dan Kuroki,"

"Yang berteman dengan kalian itu aku, bukannya ayahku. Jadi kalian nggak usah pedulikan apa kata ayahku." Kuroki dan Togano hanya menanggapi jawaban Juumonji dengan mengangkat bahu mereka dan saling berpandangan.

"Oke aku duluan ya," Juumonji melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Kuroki dan Togano pun melanjutnya perjalanan mereka ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Kazuki,"

"A-ayah ternyata ada di luar ya,"

"Sudah ayah bilang berapa kali. Jangan berteman dengan sampah-sampah seperti mereka." Nada bicara ayahnya terdengar sedikit membentak.

"Aku juga sudah bilang sama ayah, mereka berdua bukan sampah." Juumonji memberikan tekanan suara yang kuat pada kalimatnya.

"Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik buatmu, Kazuki," nada bicara ayahnya kembali pelan seperti biasa.

"Ini yang terbaik buatku, Ayah."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menuruti kata-kata ayah, Kazuki?" Ayah Juumonji yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, mulai membentak Juumonji.

"Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau aku gak suka kehidupanku itu diatur!" Nada bicara Juumonji ikut meninggi.

"Ayah hanya ingin kau tidak terjerumus ke lingkungan sampah!"

"Ke lingkungan sampah yang mana, Ayah? Aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan sampah!"

Pasangan anak dan ayah itu mulai naik darah. Dari kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan, mengalir emosi yang sudah lama dipendam. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lainnya.

"Yang namanya Kuro dan Toga apalah itu. Mereka itu sampah!" Juumonji mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Urat-urat di tangannya timbul di permukaan kulitnya.

"MEREKA BUKAN SAMPAH! MEREKA TEMANKU!" teriak Juumonji dengan lantang.

Ayahnya mendekati Juumonji dengan langkah sigap dan cepat. Ayahnya melayangkan tangannya ke arah depan. Ke arah Juumonji. Tepat di wajah bagian kanannya.

PLAAAAAAKK.

Wajah bagian kanannya sekarang berwarna merah. Ditambah lagi dengan cap lima jari langsung dari ayahnya yang berbekas di pipi kananya. Seketika itu juga rasa sakit menyerang Juumonji. Dengan gerak refleks, Juumonji memegang pipi kanannya.

Menatap penuh dengan amarah ke dalam mata ayahnya. Lalu, meninggalkan ayahnya di halaman rumah. Ayah Juumonji melihat punggung anaknya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menyusul Juumonji masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

BRUUUM. BRUUUUM. BRUUUM.

Deru suara motor yang berasal dari motor-motor anggota tim Zokugaku Cameleon kembali membuat ribut di sekolah Deimon. Apa akan terjadi tawuran besar-besaran antara Deimon dan Zokugaku? Apa kedua sekolah ini terlibat skandal?

"Hari ini Deimon akan bertanding melawan Zokugaku Cameleon!" Hiruma berdiri di depan rombongan Zokugaku dengan tangan di pinggang dan AK-47 yang setia bertengger di bahu kanannya.

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"Mendadak MAX!"

"Kok mendadak Kak Hiruma?" tanya Sena.

"Kau pasti sengaja 'kan Hiruma?"

"Kekeke! Pasti manajer sialan!"

"Cih. Kalau bukan kau yang mengajak bertanding mendadak begini, aku nggak akan datang!"

"Kekeke! Kalau kalian nggak datang, aku akan memberitahu rahasia kalian ke seluruh Jepang!" Hiruma menyeringai layaknya setan yang paling jahat di dunia (?)

"Karena mereka sudah berbaik hati datang, ayo kita bersiap! Deimon! Deimon!" Suzuna, dengan _inline skate_-nya, melompat-lompat bersemangat.

Karena kapten mereka sudah angkat bicara, tidak ada satu pun yang berani menentang. Melakukan pertandingan yang sebaik-baiknya adalah hal yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Kalau sampai kalah, haaah, Hiruma akan menghukum mereka dengan hukuman yang sesadis-sadisnya.

**[skip time]**

Papan skor menunjukkan angka 52-38. Kemenangan berpihak pada Deimon Devil Bats yang mendapatkan skor 52. Pertandingan sudah berjalan sampai di quarter 4 atau quarter terakhir. Dan quarter 4 akan berakhir dalam 10 menit lagi. Deimon bisa lega karena skor mereka terpaut jauh dengan Zokugaku.

"Oke! Waktu 10 menit lagi kita habiskan untuk bertahan! Apa kalian setuju?" Anggota Deimon yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di sisi lapangan yang berlawanan dengan Zokugaku.

"Nggak!" jawab anggota Deimon bersamaan.

"Kekeke! Jadi Deimon harus ngapaian anak-anak sialan?"

"Terus menambah angka!"

"YA-HA! Sudah dipastikan. Deimon akan terus menabah angka! Kekeke! Semuanya bersiap! Set..."

"Juumonji!" Mamori berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kau apa-apaan manajer sialan? Ngapain manggil kakak tertua sialan itu?" Mamori berlari ke arah kerumunan anggota Deimon dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa Anezaki?" tanya Juumonji.

"Ayahmu. Ayahmu, masuk rumah sakit! Aku tadi menjawab telpon dari asisten ayahmu." Mendengar ucapan Mamori tadi, wajah Juumonji berubah mejadi pucat. Tidak hanya Juumonji yang kaget dengan berita itu, tapi semua anggota Deimon juga kaget.

"A-ayah sa-sakit apa?"

"Katanya ayahmu jatuh dari tangga,"

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Wajah Juumonji terlihat bingung. Sekarang ia sedang bertanding. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan lapangan tanpa izin kapten.

"Kau pergi saja kakak tertua sialan,"

"Ha?"

"Kok ha? Lebih baik kau pergi daripada merusaka konsentrasi yang lain!"

"Pertandingan bagaimana?"

"Apa kau sudah jadi bodoh ya? Kau pikir anak-anak sialan ini tidak bisa bertanding tanpamu ha? Kau pikir mereka membutuhkanmu?"

"Maksudnya dia memperbolehkanmu pergi. Hanya saja caranya lebih kasar," bisik Musashi di telinga Juumonji.

"Aku akan pergi. Kalian nggak boleh kalah!" Juumonji berlari-lari keluar dari lapangan.

"Hei. Kau boleh memakai motorku." Salah satu anggota Zokugaku melemparkan kunci motornya kepada Juumonji. "Motornya yang paling ujung!"

"_Arigatou ne_!"

Dengan motor hasil dari pinjaman salah satu anggota Zokugaku, Juumonj melesat ke rumah sakit yang mana dulu Sakuraba juga pernah dirawat karena lehernya bermasalah. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Juumonji melewati semua kemacetan di jalan. Perasaannya bercampur antara sedih, ketakutan, dan khawatir.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"_Sumimasen_, apa tadi ada orang tua yang dibawa ke sini karena jatuh dari tangga?"

"Juumonji_-san_?" tanya petugas _receptionis_.

"_Hai_. Dimana ayahku sekarang?"

"Di sana. Di ruang IGD." Ia menunjuk ke arah ruangan besar di ujung koridor rumah sakit.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Juumonji segera menuju ke arah ruangan yang petugas tadi maksudkan.

"Apa di sini ada pasien yang bernama Juumonji?" tanya Juumonji kepada salah satu perawat yang sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam ruang IGD.

"Oh, apa kamu anaknya? Juumonji-_san_ ada di dalam,"

"Arigatou."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Apa kamu pemain _Amefuto_?" tanya perawat itu.

"Kok tau?"

"Soalnya kamu udah mencetak _touch down_berkali-kali dihatiku,"

"Ha?"

"Hahaha. Bercanda kok. Itu hanya humor biar kamu nggak terlalu tegang. Kamu 'kan masih memakai seragam Amefuto,"

"Oh iya." Juumonji memperhatikan dirinya yang masih memakai seragam Amefuto Devil Bats. Setelah pembicaraan singkat dan rayuan gombal dari perawat tadi, Juumonji kembali mencari ayahnya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencari ayahnya, Juumonji melihat ayahnya yang sedang terduduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"_Sial! Kenapa aku malah di ajak becanda sama perawat itu!"_

"A-ayah.."

"Kazuki. Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?"

"Ayah nggak apa-apa?" tanya Juumonji khawatir. Iya memegang bahu ayahnya dan mencari-cari bagian tubuh ayahnya yang luka.

"Ayah nggak apa-apa. Memangnya ayah kenapa?"

"Bukannya ayah jatuh dari tangga? Aku tadi di telpon asisten ayah,"

"Ooh, tangan ayah hanya terkilir,"

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir aku akan kehilangan ayah." Juumonji memeluk ayah dengan lembut. Ayah Juumonji kaget dengan reaksi anaknya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Setelah ia lulus sekolah dasar, ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan pelukan hangat dari Juumonji. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Juumonji dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau bukannya sedang ada pertandingan, Kazuki?" tanya ayahnya ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Juumonji.

"Ya. Tapi, aku minta izin dengan kapten untuk keluar lapangan," Keduanya terdiam di dalam ruangan yang berbau obat itu. "Ayah benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Mm? Ya, ayah sehat-sehat saja."

Juumonji menarik nafas yang cuku panjang dan mengeluarkannya sampai mengeluarkan suara pelan. "Ayah mau pulang sekarang?"

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[Malam Harinya]**

Juumonji yang menghempaskan badannya ke kasur di kamar tidurnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Ia memandang kosong ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kembali memikirkan peristiwa sore itu. Saat ayahnya menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras yang rasa sakitnya masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Apa ayah masih marah padaku?"

"Haaaaaah." Juumonji menghela nafas yang panjang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Tenggorokanku kering." Juumonji mengusap-usap tenggrokannya.

Juumonji pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Saat melewati halaman belakang, Juumonji melihat ayahnya sedang duduk sambil melihat bintang di langit.

Juumonji menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Juumonji memperhatikan wajah ayahnya dari samping. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan klimis menghiasi bagian atas kepala ayahnya. Wajahnya yang agak bulat, kacamat yang setia bertenggger di di hidungnya, dan aroma _parfume _khas dari ayahnya bisa ia rasakan. Keriput-keriput mulai muncul di wajah ayahnya yang terus bertambah tua. Raut wajah tuanya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Ayah.."

Ayahnya yang akhirnya bisa menyadari kehadiran Juumonji, menoleh ke arah anak satu-satunya itu. "Kau disini rupanya. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk.."

"Malam ini bintangnya banyak ya?"

Juumonji mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia terdiam sambil menatap langit gelap diatas. Baru kali ini Juumonji duduk berdua dengan ayahnya dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini.

"Ayah.."

"Mmm?"

"Aku mau minta maaf,"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal aku yang kemarin membentak ayah di halaman,"

"Ayah sudah memaafkanmu, Kazuki." Ayah Juumonji menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Wajah yang berkeriput itu mampu menghasilkan raut wajahnya yang sangat senang ketika ia tersenyum.

"Ayah, apa kau tau kalau aku sangat menyayangimu?"

"Mmm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kazuki?"

"Walaupun aku selalu memberontak kepadamu, aku tetap menyayangimu, ayah,"

"Haha. Baru pertama kali ayah mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini,"

"Aku memang tidak pintar untuk mengekspresikan hatiku kepada ayah. Yang ayah harus tau adalah aku sangat mencintai ayah. Sangat. Sangat mencintai ayah."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih, anakku."

"Aku tidak mau membayangkan ketika ayah harus meninggalkan aku untuk. Meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini. Meninggalkanku selamanya dan tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Jangan berbicara begitu. Ayah akan bertahan hidup selama mungkin untukmu."

"Haha. Aku tahu, ayah akan mengatakan itu."

Mereka kembali terdiam sejenak dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kegiatan melihat bintang.

"Ayah adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya di dunia ini. Jika, ayah pergi meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar hanya sebatang kara. Aku bukan apa-apa kalau ayah nggak ada di samping aku. Ayah adalah orang paling aku cinta saat ini."

Ayah Juumonji menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Atau yang lebih tepatnya adalah terharu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu semakin lama, semakin banyak yang akhirnya jatuh membasahi wajah tuanya.

"Kenapa ayah menangis?" tanya Juumonji. Ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk ayahnya yang masih duduk di kursinya sedari tadi.

"Ayah bahagia mendengar kata-katamu, Kazuki."

"Ayah jangan mengeluarkan air mata untukku."

"Hahaha. Baiklah."

"Ayah, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar untuk sekian lamanya aku tidak pernah lagi memelukmu."

"Ayah. Hiduplah lebih lama untukku. Ayah tidak boleh membuat khawatir."

Ayah Juumonji membalas ucapan anaknya dengan usapan lembut di punggung Juumonji. "Baiklah."

"Terimakasih." Juumonji menguatkan pelukannya pada ayah yang ia sayangi itu. Pelukan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang seorang anak laki-laki kepada ayahnya.

"Oya, kau boleh berteman dengan Togano dan Kuroki. Sepertinya mereka anak yang baik,"

"Ayah benar. Mereka sahabatku yang paling baik!"

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesai juga ffnya^^<p>

Kekekeke

Ayo ikutan vote buat fanfic yang kamu suka ya^^

Ayo vote di acc. ffn eyeshield 21 award ya

Akhir kata, teriamakasih ya XDD

Project selanjutynya adalah **fanfic HIRUMAMO** XD

Yang udah lama nunggu, di tunggu lagi ya *plaaak*

Hahahaha

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


End file.
